


See Ya Later, Alligator

by LastOneOut



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Emmet?" Lucy asked, as his breathless ramblings came to a complete stop. "Emmet...no...Emmet..." Her shoulders began to shake and she slammed her fist into the ground "Emmet Brickowski don't you dare give up on me!"'</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Ya Later, Alligator

**Author's Note:**

> A spin off of live-how-you-want-to-live's fic 'Where Are You'. you really should read that one before this one or you will have next to no idea of what is going on(it can be found on ff.net) Posted with permission of live-how-you-want-to-live. (post movie so there are spoilers) This is really just me indulging in my messed up angst loving side.

Lucy ran to Emmet as he fell, forgetting about the battle raging around her. Nothing mattered any more, not the fight, her friends, Ra's, nothing. Her mind was empty of anything except the orange-clad man. She reached him just as he hit the ground, picking him up carefully and moving him to her lap. Her hand hovered over his wound, 'No...no no no...this can't be happening...' she thought weakly, before Emmet's raspy voice broker her out of her daze.

"Well that was pretty stupid, huh?" Emmet said, smiling slightly.

Lucy was at a loss for words. Anger, despair and confusion raged through her mind. "Emmet..I told you...I told you to stay there Emmet, why didn't you just listen!? Why-" Her voice broke, cutting off her rant, as tears began running down her cheeks.

"Sorry", Emmet frowned, "...I just wanted...to help." The man's voice was hoarse and his breathing was shallow and weak. Lucy's hands tightened into fists and her tears fell faster.

"You shouldn't have! We were fine! God damnit Emmet, why can't you just think of yourself for once!?" Emmet let out a small laugh in response which dissolved quickly into coughing, some blood leaking out of his mouth. Lucy looked in horror at the blood, and quickly used her free hand to dry her eyes.

"We have to stop this bleeding..." Lucy said. "I'm going to lie you down, ok Emmet?" before gently shifting his weight to the ground. Emmet's features contorted as he let out a pained gasp, the movement jostling his wounds painfully. Lucy flinched apologetically but continued reclining the man until his body rested on the ground.

Her hands ran over his stomach where the knife was still embedded. She knew she shouldn't pull it out, it'd only make the bleeding worse, but she had to slow the blood that was now soaking through Emmet's shirt. Thinking quickly she removed her sweater, and awkwardly placed it around the knife, trying to control the blood without moving the weapon too much. "Emmet, you still with me?" Emmet let out a pained groan, "Yeah...I-I'm hanging on..." His breathing was becoming ragged and fast. Lucy could tell that the shock was wearing off and he was feeling the full force of the pain.

"Im sorry Emmet, this is going to hurt but I have to press down on the wound. It will help stop the bleeding, ok?"

The man nodded, "Yeah...ok..." Lucy positioned her hands and pressed down lightly. Emmet cried out and although she flinched at his scream, she pressed down harder.

"Talk to me Emmet." Lucy said, her voice nearly as pained as his. Emmet only groaned more, his face twisted in a grimace. "Come on Emmet talk to me!" Lucy said again, her voice becoming distraught.

"I...ah I don't know w-what to say." Emmet gasped out after a few moments. Lucy almost laughed, but the blood that was still leaking out of him at an alarming rate and his pained gasps sobered her quickly. "Just...I don't know, tell me about...our adventures, you know? The whole tacos tuesday thing? Tell me about that."

"But...y-you were there...you remember a-all that."

"Yeah but I want to hear your side, ok Emmet?"

Emmet nodded again, "Ok...W-well...It was just...j-just an ordinary day...I got u-up for work and," He took in a shuddering breath, "T-then I went t-to work...I found the..the piece of re..resistance there...and I met you...you were so...so pretty...I didn't know what...to say...I still d-dont...know what to say..." Emmet let out a small laugh. At first Lucy was relieved. As Emmet continued rambling his breathing normalized and the blood flowed slower, but that relief soon turned to fear as she noticed him drifting off. She quickly checked his pulse and let out a groan as it slowed to a worrying rate. She ran a hand over his face, seeing his eyes glassy and staring blankly forward.

"Emmet?" Lucy asked, as his breathless ramblings came to a complete stop. "Emmet...no...Emmet..." Her shoulders began to shake and she slammed her fist into the ground "Emmet Brickowski don't you dare give up on me!" She found herself pushing harder on his wound, hoping the pressure would hurt enough to wake him up. But even as she pushed as hard as she could all she heard was his shallow, wheezing breaths accompanied by her broken, ragged ones.

"Emmet please..." She looked around frantically, trying to find Batman or Metalbeard or anyone to help, but the battle was still raging and she could hardly tell the difference between the grey robed men and her friends.

"Lucy..." She nearly jumped out of her skin as his quiet voice whispered her name. "Emmet? Emmet hold on..w-we're going to get you some help, just please, please stay awake."

"Don't...don't cry Lucy...I'm right here..." He mumbled weakly as reached his good arm up to her face and wiped away a tear. "It's...ok..."

She wanted to scream, call someone for help, something but she knew no one would hear her over the battle. She continued pressing down on the wound, knowing is wasn't doing much good, but she had to keep trying. Her hand instinctively went to his, holding it fiercely against her face. "Come on Emmet...don't give up...I just," Her voice broke and she took a ragged breath, "I just got you back you can't die now."

"Im...sorry Lucy...Im sorry...," His voice was almost inaudible, "I...sorry..."

Lucy cried harder. She didn't want to admit it but Emmet knew as well as she did that this was it. Abandoning her position covering his wound, she lifted him up and pulled him tight against her. "Its ok Ememt...Its ok." she whispered, sobbing. She ran her hands through his hair and over his back, trying to help ease the pain, "Its ok."

"I love you." He mumbled, causing her to ball up her fists in his shirt and bury her face in his shoulder. "I love you too."she choked out.

"See ya...later...alligator..." Lucy could only hold him tighter as he sighed, the remainder of his breath leaving his body. Lucy was crying too hard to even give a response.

She sat there for what felt like eons, just clinging to what was left of Emmet and sobbing. She hoped and prayed that this was just a bad dream, that he was still here with her, just sleeping, but when she finally pulled away and saw his head roll forward limply more tears rolled down her face.

She hugged him one last time before she carefully laid him back on the ground. Wiping away her still flowing tears she gently eased the knife out of his body and tossed it to the side. Lucy continued attending to him, smoothing down his hair, trying to clean away the blood stains on his face and neck, before pulling her now blood soaked sweater off of his stomach.

Tucking it around him as best she could she leaned down to his face and breathed, "After a while...crocodile...," before kissing him lightly.

Standing on shaky legs she turned away from Emmet and looked back to where Ra's was still lying on the ground. Her face contorted in rage she ran at the man, fully intending to do as much harm as possible. He was not getting away with this one, not alive anyway.


End file.
